The Next Step
by richonnelandfill
Summary: During 6x10 Rick and Michonne share their first kiss and their first time. Yet what happened between those moments? Here's my take on it.


**A/N: Several of my Richonners encouraged me to write out this story. This is another take of what we did not see after the 6x10 make out. I'm very proud of this piece of work.**

Michonne's breath hitched. Rick's excited kisses left little room for breathing and his body covered her as she fell deeper into the couch pillows. She opened her eyes for what had to be the millionth time, spellbound from her fortune of having this gorgeous man touching noses with her. His lips had swollen twice their normal size, busy devouring her lips and sucking profusely.

Rick had always found Michonne attractive. Not only was she a mother to his children, but she was also his partner, his support, his confidante, and he could not appreciate her more for it. Especially through all the bullshit. On top of that she had this amazing body, athletic yet petite. His erection jumped simply thinking about it. Her full lips were his second to favorite part of her body, giving him much to taste; however her ass did thangs to him. He reached beneath her to grip it, a moan escaped her, driving him insane. His tongue sought to find hers as his fingertips crept up her shirt.

She slightly pulled back, realizing just how far she and Rick were about to go. The tenseness of her abs grabbed Rick's attention and he opened his eyes to see the wheels in her head turning. At this point he knew Michonne like the back of his hand. If he did not reassure her that this was what he wanted, she would retreat, putting herself an arm's length away from him emotionally. Even with nervousness etched across her face he found her stunning. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her in every possible way.

"Come to my room," his southern drawl came out lower than she had ever heard before. As he awaited her response, he rubbed small circles on her hand, his blue orbs full of certainty.

She took a large breath and her shoulders dropped, her eyes softened. Staring back at him, she lightly nodded letting him know that she was with him. Rick lifted from the couch and helped Michonne up. Although they were both in a haze, they still had sense to stop and grab their respective weapons. Rick led her up towards their main stairwell, excited that they were taking the next step forward in intimacy. Michonne could not help but smile at his little tush in his worn, once black jeans. They were both in socks as they had kicked off their shoes the moment they had sat down on the couch.

Her locs curtained her face as she looked down and chuckled to herself. He looked back and caught her, sparking his own smile. When Rick reached his door, he released her hand in order to set down his watch and Colt Python on the night stand at the other side of his bed. Michonne followed suit setting down her katana on the stand closer to the door. She was unaware of what to do with her bare hands, ultimately finding a comforting location rubbing at her tight jean-clad thighs.

Rick sat down at the end of his bed and patted a spot next to him for Michonne to join him. He was having a war with himself. He wanted to take things slow, yet his body was in overdrive. He seriously could not remember the last time he was this aroused, but it was more than sexual attraction. This was different. This was Michonne. From the moment he first met her there was something about her that pulled him towards her, yet he could never quite put his finger on it. He just knew there was this insatiable need to be around her, and no amount of lingering looks or private conversations seemed to satisfy it.

Michonne carefully took a seat next to him, leaving room between her thigh and his. The muscle movements happening on his face felt foreign, he had not smiled that much in a single day in a long time. God he had to be the most beautiful man Michonne ever laid eyes on. His smile caused her to blush, her body simultaneously doing things that it had not experienced in a long time, her hormones racing as if it were her first time. But it was her first time. Her first time with Rick, their first time in the next world.

Rick reached out to cup her face, rubbing her cheeks and adoring the warrior in his hands. He leaned in to capture her lips once more, the high of it taking him away from this world. Ascending them both to a place of joy, lost inhibitions, and ecstasy. Before Michonne knew it, she was on her back, Rick pressed on top of her with his lips venturing places they had never been before.

His warm tongue glided down the column of her neck, finding a sweet spot at the base to suckle. Her breathing turned into a deep pant. One hand at his back while the other laid across his sheets. His lips moved south, licking and suckling at the top of her right breast. She could not help but stare as his hand unbuttoned her shirt and peeled down the material to reveal an extremely hard nipple. He drug his flattened tongue across her bud, swirling around her areola before stopping to cup her bosom, taking in as much as his mouth would allow to feed on.

He nearly came right then and there hearing her hiss from sheer pleasure, her hand instinctually gripping his curls and the other gripping the sheets. His moan pleased her, as until now she felt guilty for not being as involved but she was stuck. Her arousal had left her in a near comatose state. Before he could ravish her other breast he needed Michonne to raise up so he could take off her shirt. He lifted to his knees, straddling her so that he could pull her top over her head. Her long locs slipped through the shirt hole and fell against her shoulders. Rick could not believe he had waited this long to see her naked. In that moment he did not understand why all of his own clothes were still on, therefore he hastily worked at the buttons of his jean shirt, desperate to get back on top of her. He lifted himself completely from the bed to rid himself of his jeans.

If he was going to take off his clothes, she certainly was not going to leave him hanging. Her flesh seared all over, wanting Rick to continue exploring her body from top to bottom. She laid back on the bed to unbutton her tight pants, leaving nothing but a pink pair of panties on. He left his boxers on, reminding himself that if he entered her now it would be all over. So he wanted to make sure to appreciate all of her before making love to her.

Michonne had scoot herself further towards the middle of the bed, sitting to watch him finish undressing. Her earlier look of uncertainty was replaced with complete want. Rick crawled forward onto the bed, showing her lips attention again in a tender kiss. One hand entangled in her locs, and the other supporting her back as he laid her down. He immediately moved to feeding on her left breast, making sure to give it the same attentiveness he previously gave to the right one. This time she was not shy about revealing how turned on she was. As he licked and sucked at her soft skin, Michonne felt her sex pulse, aching to be touched.

She held onto his arms and lifted her hips to rub herself against his solid manhood, wanting him to catch the hint. Looking up at her with a nipple still in his mouth, he chuckled, "I was getting there."

She gave him a sly smile, as he reached into her soaking pants and brushed his fingers against her slick folds. He gently parted her lower lips, causing Michonne's hips to buck in excessive gratification. Rick allowed his fingers to travel deeper into the sweet crevice, responsive to her low moans. He plunged a finger into her canal, wanting to get her comfortable before stretching her any further. However, the way her sweet juices dripped down his fingers, he could tell she was more than ready.

Rick reached under her to grip the top of her panties with both hands and slid them down her small frame, not even caring where they landed across the room. She waited patiently for Rick to touch her again, she liked having the luxury of being catered to. Michonne was not a lazy lover by any means, but she yearned for the day Rick would take control of her as she often did with him, most notably when making decisions for The Family. He had to grip himself seeing her fully exposed in front of him for the first time. He wasted no time skillfully pushing down his boxers, joining her in the buff.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he held on to her thigh and lowered his bare chest onto hers. He could not stop kissing this woman, he had to make sure this moment was real, that he was not dreaming about it like he had several times before. The jolt of electricity he felt from her lips powered him up, proved that this indeed was reality. He deepened their kiss, all the while rubbing the head of his dick against her lips.

Although she absolutely knew what to expect next, her eyes still popped open in shock as Rick pushed himself inside her. "Rick," she gasped, the insurmountable pleasure leaving her dumbfounded.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he began slow stroking into her. He retraced his steps kissing her neck as she panted and moaned into his ear. His quickly nipped at her agape lips, travelling to the other side of her face.

In her ear he said in a low husky tone, "Damn Michonne, you feel so good."

Rick reached back and wrapped her leg around his waist, using the placement of her leg to push deeper inside her. He propped himself up with both hands near her shoulder in order to see himself disappearing into her over and over again. When he looked back up he was concerned, seeing a tear roll down the side of her face.

"Am I hurting you?" he slowed down and asked.

Her mouth was dry and she could not even find the words, she simply shook her head no. Quite honestly he was making her feel the best she ever had.

"Come here," he said, pulling her body onto his lap, never losing connection.

He rocked into her once more, but she quickly took over grinding onto him. She held onto his shoulders for dear life, knowing that the end was near for her. He held onto her hips, trying to hold off his release as long as possible, but her beautiful form bouncing on top of him, and the noises she was making were going to send him over the edge. Michonne almost did not recognize herself, the mewls and purrs coming out of her lips along with Rick's grunts and the slapping of skin was the only noise in the room.

A tingling sensation crept from the spot that Rick was impaling her, slowly up her spine, driving her to arch her back. The tips of her hair brushing past Rick's hands as they ran up her back, holding her firmly as he kissed her chest. The clenching of her sex told Rick that she was at her peak. She yelled out, "Oh God," as the orgasm ripped through her, knocking her over and sending Rick falling back onto the bed. She ground her body against him riding it out, making him reach his climax. He tried to pull out as fast as he could, but it had been so long and his arms were weak. Although he got Michonne lifted from his glistening sex, there was still semen running down both their thighs.

Michonne tossed her hair over her shoulder and giggled, "Sorry."

Rick's breathing was still hard, yet he found the energy to chuckle at himself. "No, I'm sorry. I'll get you a towel."

Michonne climbed off of him so that he could get up. He paused after his first step off the bed, completely disorientated. Once he got his footing he entered his bathroom, flicked on the light, and cracked the door behind him.

Michonne's head fell back on the pillow, hearing the water run from inside the bathroom. A giant smile was plastered on her face, which she physically tried to wipe off. She did not want him seeing her with this goofy grin on her face, but she could not help it. She never thought her day would end like this.

Little did she know Rick was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror with the same goofy grin. He reentered the room holding a warm towel.

"Lay back," he said, pressing his one leg onto the bed near her and the other planted to the floor.

He spread her legs and worked on cleaning up his mess, as Michonne lightly bit at her bottom lip, feeling slightly vulnerable, physically and emotionally. Once Rick was done he was going to take the towel back to the bathroom, but Michonne stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll get it. I have to use the bathroom anyway," she said stalking towards the bright room.

While Michonne rinsed out the towel, her brain started going into overdrive. This was the first moment she had to herself all night. Should she head back to her room? Would this happen again? Does this change their relationship?

She finished using the restroom and waved the thoughts from her head. She turned off the bathroom light and opened the door to see the bed covers pulled halfway up Rick's naked body, his head was turned away from her until he heard the bathroom door close.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Walking forward to pick her clothes off the ground.

"Where are you going?" Rick's voice was edged with concern, his gaze startled her.

"To my room. . ." Michonne frozen in place, wondering if she was wrong in trying to leave.

Hoping she would not find him needy by what he was about to say, he sat up glaring into her eyes. "You don't have to go. Stay here tonight."

Recognizing the sincerity in his voice, she would be lying if she said her heart did not do a little jump in her chest. "Okay," was all she said as she dropped her shirt and pulled back the cover to lie in his bed.

She tried to be modest leaving ample room between them, and turned her body away from him to sleep. Yet Rick was willing to show all his cards, scooting closer to her backside and pulling her near him. They intertwined hands, just as they did earlier that night on the couch and Michonne was on the verge of sleep.

She thought this would be the best sleep she had gotten in a long time, but she could not have been more wrong, as a couple hours later she felt hardness pressed against her butt and felt Rick's warm breath hungrily kissing on her neck. She had barely gotten any sleep but she could not even be mad. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. This round she decided to take control, turning over and rolling on top of him with a quickness, her brown eyes staring a heated blaze into his blue. Oh this was definitely going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Some of you may be wondering why I made Michonne afraid of vulnerability. That's how Michonne came off to me. She never talked about her family, even with the people she was close with. We see how long she was with Andrea and she barely divulged any personal info to her. She tells Carl about Andre but she was very reluctant to at first. Michonne isn't the type of character to open up quick, on the other hand Rick is. Rick wears his heart on his sleeve and loves hard. He easily accepted the responsibility of keeping a group on strangers alive and more and more people kept getting added to The Family. Rick may not be the best with words but he I'm sure that Rick has no problems showing Michonne how much he cares for her (i.e. getting the toothpaste, rubbing her knee in the RV).**


End file.
